Alexei Rhodrin Wilem
Alexei Rhodrin Wilem '''is the current reigning Prince Consort of Fleur as well as an important member in the Second Lily War. Biography Alexei was born on a small farm near Birch in Fleur in the winter of 85 M.E. to poor parents. He spent his youth working on the farm, where he cultivated wheat, apples, pears, and ice snaps. The farm he lived on was not owned by his parents, so he lived alongside several other serf farmers, the majority of which were Ihjargan immigrants. One of the immigrants, a man named Jhandin, had previously been a swords-master in Lasha-Ish, and regularly taught lessons in his spare time to the young people on the farm. Alexei showed great propensity for fighting, but because he could not afford a sword, he practiced with an old axe until he was old enough to leave the farm. At sixteen Alexei used his life's savings to purchase an iron war hammer. He enlisted in the Holy Justainian Army and spent two years on the Sikkudian offensive, fighting pagans near the Arimanian border. He left the army in 103 M.E., deciding to return to Fleur. Upon his return he did mercenary jobs around the North as well as some work as a trapper in Highfjall. He claims to have visited Nordures around 109, where he apparently staid for several years on one of the hunting grounds, claiming to have overwintered there four times in his life. By 111 M.E. Alexei had gathered a small fortune, enough to enter a tourney in Skjol, where he was able to make it to third place. He became famous for his painted shield, which featured a shrieking black cat on a yellow field, earning him the nickname Alexei the Cat. For the next four years he toured the North, performing in many tournaments and even jousting several times. During this time, he grew quite fat, earning him the scornful nickname Alexei the Fat, something said often when his back was turned. In 115 M.E. he one the Tourney at Sea Star, impressing the Queen Guinevere Wilem of Fleur, who offered him a knighthood and place in the Lily Guard if he were to perform well for her. He accepted and within three months had become Guinevere's personal guard. He was often consulted for his opinion on military and diplomatic actions. During this time, he became highly disliked by the nobles in the Fleurian Court for being a simple commoner. At the end of 115 M.E. Queen Guinevere Wilem gave Alexei to her distant cousin Lady Cassandra Wilem as her personal guard while she went away to fight in the Second Lily War. He swore a Kuddian Vow of lifelong devotion to Guinevere and began service to Lady Cassandra. He fell instantly in love with her, devoting every moment of his life to serve her. When Queen Guinevere was captured in 116 M.E., he was the first to comfort Cassandra and rally Guinevere's uncles. He was in the council room when her ransom letter was read and was key in deciding to not pay the ransom. When Guinevere was executed in 116 M.E., Alexei became one of the three co-rulers for the three weeks when no heir was available. In 116 M.E. after Persepina Wilem II coronations, he was dismissed from the Lily Knights. He, however, remained in Lady Cassandra's service. The two eventually fled to Sea Star to stay with Prince Silas Wilem. There, he was able to convince Cassandra Wilem to begin her rebellion, gaining support throughout the North as well as in the River Lands. In 118 M.E. he helped lead the Fleurian Civil War that ended in the dethroning of Queen Persepina Wilem II. Soon, he became the High General of Fleur as they pushed onward in the fight against the Korevnans. He was present at the final battle in the Northern Civil War, personally watching as Queen Cassandra Wilem executed High King Justain Isgerd. From 120 M.E. onward he would act as High General and as member of the Grand Council to High Queen Cassandra Wilem as she ruled over the newly united North. In 122 M.E. he married High Queen Cassandra Wilem, becoming the High King of the North. He ruled alongside her from the palace at Isgerdia, becoming a quite liked king for his good demeanor and noble policies. In 124. M.E. he became a father to the Crown Princess Guinevere Wilem II. Appearance Alexei Wilem is relatively tall, with broad shoulders and pale skin. He keeps his hair about shoulder length, where it falls in light curls. His hair is a light blonde and he often keeps a beard. Sometimes, during the summer, he can be seen sporting only mutton chops. His eyes are light blue. Alexei usually wears semi-formal attire, such as single breasted jackets, suits, or even traditional northern furs. In battle, he wore a quilted tunic with mail grieves, embroidered with his sigil and later the Fleurian crowned Lily along with a horned bucket helm. In his youth, Alexei was quite fit, very well muscled and lean, but in his later years he became quite fat, earning him the nickname Alexei the Fat. Relationships '''Cassandra Wilem - Alexei swore a Kuddian Vow to protect Cassandra when she was still serving as Lady of Flowers. He fell madly in love with her, serving her every command for eight years. Cassandra herself, was never interested in him romantically, as her heart belonged to one person. She however, did become over time quite good friends with Alexei, eventually seeing him as less a guard and more her most loyal companion. Alexei was content to stay simply her servant, but when she rose to become the High Queen, it became apparent she would need to marry. She personally asked Alexei to marry her, as she trusted no one else to honor her wished but him. After they married, the two remained on friendly terms only, only sleeping together once to conceive their daughter. Alexei has become somewhat frustrated with Cassandra prior to Guinevere's birth, but found himself at peace once he had a daughter to devote his time to. 'Guinevere Wilem '- Queen Guinevere Wilem trusted Alexei as one of her personal guards. The two were good friends, treating each other as equals. At some point, Alexei became privy to some of Guinevere's more unflattering secrets, eventually counseling her away from a darker path. Guinevere considered Alexei a true and noble friend. 'Guinevere Wilem II '- Guinevere Wilem II is Alexei's only child, a daughter he had with the only woman he ever loved. Guinevere became Alexei's whole world, replacing somewhat his straining relationship with Cassandra. As king, he spent most of his free time raising her and ensuring she grows up well. Trivia * Alexei had a pet dog when he served Cassandra named Naomi, a large mastiff. She accompanied him during several battles but retired when her hips started going. * The idea for the cat on his sigil came from a drunkard at the bar he frequented in Highfjall. * Alexei overwintered at Summerhuld with the same company that, two years later, caused the Summerhuld Tragedy. Category:Living Characters Category:Fleurian Characters Category:Main Characters